Lily's Song
by troutie87
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song. Totally AU. Repost after an extremely minor editing error was corrected.


Disclaimer- Taylor Swifts song and her idea for the capital letters in some place. Also JKR own James, Lily, and Harry.

Lily's Song (Oh My My My)

_she said, I was Seven and you were nine_

_i looked at yOu like the stars that shined_

_in the sky, the pretty light_

_and our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_growing up and falling in love and our Mamas smiled_

_and rolled their eyEs and said oh my my my_

I remember the first time we met. You were nine, and I was seven. My family had just moved into the neighborhood, and your parents invited my family over for dinner. Petunia being twelve, almost thirteen, ignored us completely, but we became fast friends.

I remember how your eyes lit up with laughter whenever we played a prank on someone. After a rather nasty prank on our parents, I remember our daddies joking that someday we'd be married. Our mums rolled their eyes at them, and we just laughed.

_take me back to the house in the backyard Tree_

_said you'd beat me up you were bIgger than me_

_you never did, you never did_

_take Me back when our world was one block wide_

_i dared you to kiss mE and ran when you tried_

_just two kidS, you and i_

_oh my my my my_

A year later they built the tree house in your backyard, and most of our time was spent there. It was then you announced you could beat me up just because you were bigger than me. You never even tried.

By that time we were I our second year at Hogwarts. My magic was so strong that Professor Dumbledore accepted me early. Even then I was the brightest in our year. We had become good friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and we were partners in crime. You were the Marauders, and I was the Lady Marauder. Sometimes I think Dumbledore regretted letting me come early with you, because he I was the mastermind behind most of the pranks.

In fourth year we both got on the Quidditch team. We both became chasers. All the summers of practicing with you had paid off. We won the Cup for the first time in ten years that year.

Things went well and you and Sirius became Animagi in our fifth year. After every full moon excursion, I was always there to bandage your injuries. Finally our seventh year came.

_i was sixteen when suddenly_

_i wasn't that littLe girl you used to see_

_but your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_and Our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_they neVer believed we'd really fall in love_

_and our mamas smiled and rollEd their eyes_

_and said oh my my my my_

I was sixteen and our friend ship changed. Suddenly you were no longer the messy-haired boy I grew up with. You were a handsome young man of eighteen. I was no longer the red-haired tomboy who loved to play pranks but a maturing young woman.

At some point during that year we fell in love. Our daddies never thought it would happen, but our mums had that knowing look.

_take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_two a.m. riding In your truck and all i need iS you next to me_

_take me back to the time we had our very First fight_

_the slamming of doOrs instead of kissing goodnight_

_you stayed outside until the moRning light_

_oh my my my my_

Remember when we used to walk around the lake all night. All I needed was to be with you. do you remember our first real fight? I can't even remember what it was about. You waited in the Common Room all night just to apologize. We were so in love.

_a fEw years had gone and come around_

_we were sitting at our faVorite spot in town_

_and you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Your proposal was beautiful. We were in Hogsmeade and the starts were shining brightly. We walked around under the half moon until you worked up the courage to get down on one knee. I said yes, of course.

_take me back to the timE we walked down the aisle_

_our whole town came and ouR mamas cried_

_you said i do and i did too_

_take me home where we met so many years before_

_we'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_after all this time, you and i_

The wedding was wonderful. My daddy tried not to cry as he walked me down the aisle, both of our mums were actually crying, and everyone's laughter after Sirius' best man speech. All of the Order of the Phoenix came to celebrate with us.

After the honeymoon we went home to your parent's old home in Godrics' Hollow. They had given it to us as a wedding gift. It was the house we had met in twelve years ago. Now two years later we have a baby of our own, Harry. We're still together and very much in love. Just you and I.

_i'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_i'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_in the sky, oh my my my_

Voldemort's after us now so we'll probably never make it to our eighties. I still want you to know no matter where we are, what had happened, or if we're even alive, I will always love you. on our graves will be the words Lily and James:

Find all the capital letters in the song to read the hidden message of the last line. (4 words)


End file.
